There Is No Light In Darkness
by miarae
Summary: [Oneparter] What if ObiWan wasn’t with Padmé when she met up with Anakin? Set during ROTS. Warning: might contain spoilers!


**Title: **There Is No Light In Darkness

**Summary: **What if Obi-Wan wasn't with Padmé when she met up with Anakin? Set during ROTS.

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns all. Please, can I own Anakin since he's basically gone (as master Yoda said: the boy you trained, gone he is.)

**A/N:** Spoilers for ROTS. Everybody should go see it. It's amazing. Oh, and like **Runi-chan** said: I don't know if I got Yoda's speech down, cause he has got the weirdest syntax. First Star Wars fic I've **ever** written so please don't be too hard on me :).

* * *

"Darkness chosen, she has"

Master Yoda said to no one in particular. His hand firmly grasped the walkingstick as he reminded himself of the Jedi-rules. Fear of loss is a path to the dark side. He could not mourn for the loss of Senator Padmé Amidala.

"How could she do this? She was the one to fight for democracy! How can she join him in this tyranny?"

"Not underestimate the power of love we must young Master Kenobi."

Yoda slowly walked towards the window, looking at the smoke which was the only indication that something had gone horribly wrong. Young Padawans had been killed by someone who was barely more than a Padawan himself. Maybe that was the mistake they had made, treating Anakin like a child for too long. They had only tried to protect the Chosen One, but instead driven him straight into the arms of Chancellor Palpatine. No, Yoda shook his head. Padmé had. Love had.

"Pregnant she is Master Kenobi. No balance to the force their child will bring."

"What can we do Master Yoda? How can we make them see?"

"Return someone to the light, Obi-Wan, we cannot."

Yoda looked at the Jedi for the first time. In mere hours he seemed to have lost years of his life. The look in his eyes became softer, but his voice was firm as always, and wise were his words.

"Kill them, we must."

* * *

_An hour before._

She was crying. Padmé was crying and she wouldn't let him comfort her. He gritted his teeth, his mind trying to form a coherent sentence so her could persuade her to see things his way.

"Don't do this Ani...don't go where I can't follow."

Did his voice sound different? It freaked him out a little. He didn't want to change. That whole you've-turned-to-the-dark-side was a load of crap, wasn't it? He was true to the Senate, obeyed the Chancellor like he was supposed to. What the hell was wrong with everybody? Why did they suddenly all seem afraid of him; Padmé included?

Padmé. Didn't she understand that he did this for her? For them? Their child?

"It doesn't have to be this way Padmé. You won't have to die. Our child won't have to die. Please. I've embraced the Force. I'm so much stronger now. I can help you...don't you understand? I've been failing you! As a Jedi, but even more so as a husband. I couldn't protect you before but now I can. I can save us."

Padmé stared at him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Anakin, you've become a stranger to me. My own husband, whom I trusted more than anything."

He took her hands, sliding his finger over the small subtle weddingring he had once given her. He wanted things to be like back then. He wanted them to love and trust each other like before."

"It doesn't have to be this way"

He repeated softly, overjoyed by the fact that she still hadn't pulled her hands away.

"I did this for you Padmé. For us. I love you, so much. I can't live without you. I won't."

Tears began clouding his eyes like they had hers, but he kept looking at her, at those beautiful eyes that showed confusion and sadness. But also love. His hope grew.

"You killed younglings because of me? Jedi's? How does this help our baby Anakin? It'll grow up in a world of war!"

"You're wrong. I've killed the Separatists. There is peace now. Our child will grow up in a wonderful world. Don't you see it? Don't you understand?"

His eyes pleaded with hers, until she finally gave in and casted hers downwards.

"You scare me Anakin. You're nothing like the man I loved."

He was silent for a while, seemed to contemplate her words. Finally he let go of her hands, took out his lightsabre and handed it to her.

"Here. If you think I am unworthy to stay by yours side then kill me. Kill me now. I cannot live in a world without your love Padmé."

Padmé took the lightsabre. It felt strong and solid in her hands, so different from how she was feeling inside. Her hands trembled and new tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You know I feel the same Anakin. You know that I can't kill you."

The bright blue of the lightsabre vanished as she handed it back to him.

He offered her his hand.

She took it.

**Review please.**


End file.
